The Curse
by R5 is my life
Summary: When the Picketts become proud parents of two twin baby girls they think their lives will be perfect. But when a figure in black comes along and gives them bad news, they have to give one of the girls up for adoption.when the 2 girls meet they learn...
1. The Curse

setting: Kettle Corn, Kansasi don't own SLOD or Jessie or any characters except for Dr. Fallen and Nurse Gloria

Prolouge:It was 1993 when Mrs. Pickett went into labor. She was walking to her house coming back from town. All of a sudden she doubled over in pain and called for her husband. He came rushing out and asked her what was wrong. She started yelling at him. "i'm in labor! can't u tell?"He was stunned because she wasn't due for another 3 weeks. He ran to their old car and tried to start it. In took 5 minuets and the whole time Mrs. Pickett was yelling at him. He picked her up and put her in the car. He went as fast as he could to the very small hospital called Kettle Pot told the first nurse he saw (Nurse Gloria) that his wife was in labor. She told him that she would get room 222 ready for them if he brought her there. He did as she asked and brought her to room 222. Two minuets later she was ready to give birth to her two twin girls. Dr. Fallen came in and said "Its time"

_two hours later_Mr. and Mrs. Pickett were proud parents of two baby girls: Bailey and Jessie of a sudden the lights started flickering and then it went dark. A figure in black came in and said " Mr. and Mrs. Pickett, are you aware that today is July 16th?

"They said yes"

Have you heard of the curse?"

yea…

"it goes like this: 'Two twins born on July 16th can either survive or destroy each other.' It's your choice. Keep both of them and there be a 50/50 chance of them both surviving or not. If you choose not to keep both, keep one and give the other to me. i will make sure she gets a good home and stays a country girl. its up to you Mr. and Mrs. Pickett."

"will we ever get her back?" they said crying

"yes the curse only last up til they are 18. after that nothing will happen."

The Picketts thought long and hard about it and made the hard decision to give away one of their baby girls up for adoption. They handed the stranger their baby named...

~karacake23


	2. On Board the SS Tipton

**I don't own SLOD, Jessie or any characters besides the *stranger**

_The Picketts thought long and hard about it and made the hard decision to give away one of their baby girls up for adoption. They handed the stranger their baby named..._

"Good bye Jessie. We love you and always will. We'll see you in 18 years. We hope you have a good life." Mrs. Pickett started crying."This is hard for us but we want you to someday to meet your sister. Good bye Jessie." As she put Jessie in the stranger's arms, the stranger handed Mr. Pickett a pair of earrings.

" Give these to Bailey when she turns 8. These will come in handy someday. That's all I can say." With a swish of his (or was it a her?) cape, the stranger disappeared.

_present time:_

Bailey's POV

_I can't believe that I'm going to graduate from Seven Seas High next week! It's so exciting. I hope I get into Yale. _I turned around when I heard someone call my name. " Cody! I thought you were supposed to be visiting Maddie."

"I did, but her grandmother unexpectedly became sick, so Maddie went to go take care of her. And I missed you."

"Poor Maddie! She really loves her grandmother. I hope she's all right. Aww...Cody! I missed you too." Of all the guys I've dated... well of Cody and Moose, Cody has been the nicest and respects my wishes. And he gets me the most thoughtful gift like those earrings. I love them, and him a lot. I wish we hadn't broken up when we were in Paris. And it was even worse that it was on our anniversary. I'm just glad we got back together. I threw my arms around Cody and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" I've been gone for a week and all i get is a hug and a kiss on the cheek? To steal Woody's saying... Hurtful!"

" Oh, Cody! You are so cute! Fine. I'll buy you a smoothie," I said, teasing him.

Cody gave me his pouty face and I laughed. "Ok, ok. You don't have to give me that face," I said while leaning down to give him a kiss. Every time our lips touch, I feel sparks. I'm glad that Cody's my boyfriend.

"Thanks Bailey. I thought i was going to have to bitten by a poisonous snake, but on my mouth." We both laughed. It was so easy to be myself around him. I didn't have to worry about him judging me.


	3. We're going on a cruise!

**I don't own SLOD or Jessie**

Jessie's POV-

Ever since I started working for the Ross family, my life has changed drastically. I take care of four kids, one of which has and imaginary friend named Millie the Mermaid. And thats just Zuri. There's Luke who has been hitting on me, which is annoying. But he is a good dancer. Then there's Emma, who spends a lot of time on the internet. I invited her to the park once and then she updated her status saying " Just invited to the park, now sitting on the couch," as she say down. And then, Ravi. He has a giant lizard named Mr. Kipling. They're all different in their own way. But ever since she turned 18 she had this nagging feeling. She was drawn to wear a pair of earring that her parents have her. They were gold with tiny sapphires.

"Jessie!" I turned around and saw Ravi running away from Luke. Looks like he's tormenting Ravi again.

"Luke! Stop it!" he refused. "Luke..." I said in a warning voice. He still refused. " Luke, drop and give me twenty." He instantly dropped and started doing push ups.  
>"I hate doing this!" he complained.<br>"Well then maybe you should stop tormenting Ravi."  
>"Fine. I will."<p>

From the kitchen I heard Ravi saying " Thanks Jessie!"  
>"No problem Ravi," I yelled back.<p>

I turned around in time to see the Ross parents coming out of the elevator. "We have amazing news!"

All the children ran towards their parents. "What what what? Tell us!"

"We are going on a CRUISE!"

There was a chorus of voices all saying different things.

"YAY! I can work on my tan!" came from Emma.

"All the hot girls!" came from Luke.

"Millie the Mermaid better not wear the coconut bikini top that gives her weird tan lines," came from Zuri.

"Mr. Kipling does not like cruises where there are tons of crazy people," came from Ravi.

"And you can come to, Jessie." The voice came from Christina Ross.

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh and the boat..." this time the voice came from Mr. Ross " is called the S.S. Tipton."


	4. The Ross family!

**I don't own SLOD or Jessie or any characters except for Nurse Gloria.**

Bailey's POV-

Ever since my 18th birthday, I've had this nagging feeling whenever I wear the earrings my parents gave me. They are gold with *pink sapphires. I feel this magnetic pull, likee I need to find something. Oh well, I'll wear the earrings Cody gave me instead. I got dressed in my favorite jeans, my brown cowboy boots and a pink plaid shirt. Cody and I were going to practice our graduation speech, considering we are co-valedictorians. Just as I was leaving my room someone covered my eyes. I was starteled and flipped them over. All of sudden, I heard a voice.

"Oww! Why the heck did you do that Bailey? Do you hate me or something?"

"Oh my gosh Cody! I am so so so sorry! I don't hate you, I love you! Are you okay?"

"You know I have weak legs! It feels like you broke them. I think I have to go to the nurse."

"I'll help you. Up we go," I said while holding out my hand. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I helped him to the nurse where she brought him to a chair.

-SLOD-

15 minutes later, Cody came out, with his leg fixed. "That Nurse Gloria is a miracle worker. I love her. But not more then I love my Bailey bunny."

I giggled. "And I love my Cody kitten," I said while giving Cody a kiss. "Now lets get going on practicing out speech."

-SLOD-

Cody's POV-

Once Bailey and I finished practicing, we went out to dinner. There Mr. Moseby came over to talk to us.

He said "We're going to stop at Ellis Island tomorrow. We have a family coming aboard. You may know them."

"Are they famous?"

"Of course or why would I say you would know them?"

Mr. Moesby's POV-

I could not believe it when I heard THE Ross family was coming aboard on the S.S. Tipton. It was amazing! As Cody and Bailey were arguing over who it might be, I decided to interrupt them because they would never guess.

"It's the Ross family! Morgan, Christina and their kids." Then i realized I had more kids to look after and the oldest was 13! They would be worse than Zack!

"OMG! The Ross family?" Bailey's voice interrupted my thoughts. "They are..."

-SLOD-

* Jessie's are blue sapphires

**Cliffhanger!**

**thanks for reading up until now**

**go to my profile and answer my profile! thanks. I won't add the next chapter for a week until after I close the poll.**

**~karacake23**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'll update as soon as some more people vote. I put a pole on my profile. Or you can just comment. The question is: **

**Should the Ross family be Bailey's cousins?**

**I'll update from the Ross's and Jessie's point of view though.**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon.**

**~karacake23**


	6. Star Gazing

**I don't own SLOD or Jessie. I closed my pole. The majority said that the Rosses should NOT be Bailey's cousins.**

_"OMG! The Ross family?" Bailey's voice interrupted my thoughts. "They are..."_

Bailey's POV-

"They are like the most famous family! And they have three kids, Emma, who is the oldest at 13, Luke, man that kid has a lot of freckles, Ravi, he was adopted from India and Zuri, who has a big attidtude. And they have a new nanny named Jessie." When I said Jessie I felt like I should know who that was. Oh, well. Mr. Moseby's voice inturrupted my thoughts.

"How do you know all this?"

"I... um... I did some research."

"Well, they're coming aboard tomorrow. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Well, at least you two. I don't think Zack has a best behavior. I want you to make the Rosses feel welcome. I know I can trust both of you. You are the responsible ones. Zack on the other hand, I might have to keep him locked in his room. Especially with Luke. I hear he's a big trouble maker. If Luke and Zack meet each other, I don't even want to think about what could happen." He shuddered and walked away.

"Can you believe it Cody? THE Ross family is going to be on the S.S Tipton. I can't wait to meet them. I heard Jessie is our age. Maybe she can hang out with us when she's not busy with the kids. I can't wait to tell London. They are the only family that could rival her wealth. Am I talking too much?"

"Just a little. How about we make a welcome sign? We could write 'Welcome aboard the S.S Tipton! sign for them," Cody suggested. Just then the waiter came with the check. I reached for the check but Cody stopped me. "I'm paying for our dinner. It wouldn't be fair if I made my beautiful girlfriend pay for it," he said, winking at me. He is the perfect boyfriend. He respects me and my space and things, he is smart and not an idiot and he's good looking. He's everything I want. Cody payed and we left. We went to out favorite star gazing spot. Cody said, "I have something for you. Its a locket with..."

I interrupted him. "With our initials on it. Aww, Cody! That's so sweet! I love it. Thank you." He squeezed my hand and we sat next to each other for a while. All of a sudden...

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading. I've been having some writers block. I'll update soon.**

**~karacake23**


	7. author's Note 2

**Author note**

**i haven't had much time to update any of my stories. I've decided to focus on one. I'll update the other ones when ever I have an idea though. I'm going to put a pole on my profile. Vote for whichever story you want me to focus on :)**

**The poll will be up until the end of the month. Vote for the story you like best!**

**~one direction is my life**


	8. Author's note 3

**A/N**

**The poll is closed. My story, The Curse, won. Thanks to everyone who voted. I'll work on all the other stories when I have an idea though. And if any of you have any ideas for any of my stories, just pm me. :D**

**~one direction is my life**


	9. honor the beautiful angels who died

What's wrong with our society? It makes me sick. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families and children in Connecticut who are hurting. #PrayForNewtown

* * *

><p>I seriously can't stop crying :'(<br>All those parents who will never be able to say "i love you" to their child again. all those christmas presents wrapped up ready. Everything they see reminds them of their children - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, their family, their house. Each year they'll spend Christmas crying, and they'll cry so much on December 14th. They will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that their child is gone. They will be haunted for the rest of their life, and they'll have to live with the fact that their child is dead. Dead. Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back.

* * *

><p>seriously people? what's wrong with them? it makes me so mad that people care more about the Ellen show with Justin Bieber then all these innocent children that are dead.<p>

**(something i found on Facebook)**

People are mad because a news report about the school shooting could run/cancel the Ellen Show with Justin Bieber. That's just sick. I love Justin, but come on.

Imagine if you were an elementary schooler or one of the teachers - a kindergartener, even - and a stranger was towering above you, pointing a gun right at your face. A kindergartener. You would never have known what would be coming, but

you would've been scared, crying, maybe calling for your mom or dad. You never would've known the last time you saw your parents and siblings were that morning, when you were dropped off at school, or walked to the bus.

Imagine what it's like to be in the FAMILY of those who got killed. Your wife or husband went to work to teach. They jumped in front of a bullet to protect their students. Imagine if your little sister / brother went there - they had no clue what was going to happen when a man was pointing a gun at their faces. Imagine your older sibling going there - they had a gun pointed at their faces, and they realized they were never going to be a big sister / brother to you, they were never coming home.

IMAGINE IF IT WAS YOUR CHILD. Your child, scared, crying, shaking, clueless. So young - hasn't even begun to live yet. The other day they were bouncing up and down, excited that Santa Clause was coming soon. Helping you decorate the tree, sitting at the table and writing in crayon a letter to Santa, chattering about the reindeer. You already had that one present that they really wanted in your closet, wrapped up with their name on it, and all you could imagine the day you bought it is how happy they'd be when they opened it on Christmas morning. Your baby.

That morning when you walked them to the bus stop? Drove them to school? You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd see them alive. You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd say "Have a good day at school honey" or "I love you baby". You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd pack their lunch and make them breakfast. You didn't know that'd be the last time you helped them with their homework, or kissed them on their cheek. You didn't know that'd be the last time you hugged them. You didn't know.

Imagine driving down the road in your car and hearing on the radio about the shooting. Imagine speeding to that school and seeing all the police cars and ambulances, all the people crowded outside, scared children that aren't your own crying, parents just like you searching for their child. You stay at the school all day, still no sign. You're trying to keep hope, surely your first grader will walk through those doors and run up to you into your arms, right?

Or imagine that you were at work. You just finished helping a customer and your manager walks over to you and takes you to the back of the store, then sits you down and tells you the news. Or even imagine you walking out of a store, carrying presents you got while your child is at school, when you get the phone call.

You drop the phone, drop the presents. You can't breathe. You fall to your knees and start screaming and crying when it hits you - your child was shot. Dead. Surely it's a sick joke - your child is going to hop off of the bus, or walk through that door smiling, excited to tell you about their day. But it's not a joke. It's reality.

Maybe you and your fourth grader got into a fight last night and they didn't talk to you all morning. When you dropped them off at school they slammed the door and walked away without a word. You'll never be able to make things right. You'll never be able to apologize to them and tell them you're sorry and that you love them.

You have to tell your middle schooler and high schooler at dinner that night what happened. Your two year old will never know what his older sister was like. When you try to, you can't speak, you just break down crying. They look at you concerned and ask where little Ellie is.

You can't go to sleep at night. You can't eat. You can't talk. Why did it have to be them? Why not you? You feel sick imagining what was going through their mind when that gun was pointed at them. Their big eyes wide, their mouths open, tears streaming down their face, screaming for "Mommy! Daddy!" - scared to death even though they didn't know what was happening. And when that trigger was pulled, your child falling to the floor, taking their last breath, their eyes fluttering closed.

You'll never be able to tell them that you love them and have them smile at you. You'll never be able to see their faces on Christmas morning when they open their presents. You'll never be able to tuck them into bed or help them with their homework. Never be able to pack their lunch. Never teach them how to ride a bike, or how to tie their shoes. You'll never see them live their life like you imagined. NEVER.

They're gone. You're going to spend your Christmas burying child. You're going to see those toys you told them to clean up scattered in the family room. You're going to see their favorite foods and snacks in your fridge. You're going to see their Christmas lists, and their letters, and their drawings hung up on the fridge and remember how proud they were of their work. You're going to be doing laundry and then hold up their pajamas. You're going to see pictures of them, and that Christmas tree they helped decorate. You're going to see their stockings hung up by the fireplace. You're going to have to walk by their room each day and be reminded that they are never coming home.

You're going to be tortured each day. You'll be remembering the times you spent with them and watching them grow up. You'll wake up and go into their room to wake them up for school and you'll see their unmade bed, empty. You're going to have to go in the closet and see the Christmas presents, wrapped up, waiting to be opened on December 25th.

Everything you see reminds you of them - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, your family, your house. Each year you'll spend Christmas crying, and you'll cry so much on December 14th. You will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that your child is gone. You will be haunted for the rest of your life, and you'll have to live with the fact that your child is dead. Dead.

So you're worried about not being able to see the Ellen show? Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back. And you're mad because you won't see Justin Bieber on Ellen?

Get a life.


	10. All Aboard the SS Tipton

**I don't own SLOD or Jessie**

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy with school, friend drama, soccer, swim team and other things. i'll update whenever i can. I made this chapter longer than the other ones because i haven't updated in a loooonnnnggggg time.**

_I interrupted him. "With our initials on it. Aww, Cody! That's so sweet! I love it. Thank you." He squeezed my hand and we sat next to each other for a while. All of a sudden..._

Cody's POV-

All of a sudden the boat lurched to the side. Bailey was about to fall of the boat. She was hanging onto the railing.

"Bailey!" I shouted. I ran over to grab her hand and pull her back up.

"Cody! Help!" she shouted.

I had just gotten to her when her hand slipped. She was falling overboard. I started panicking. What should I do? I kicked my shoes off and pulled my shirt off. I grabbed the life saver. Then, I jumped. I was falling, making sure i didn't let go of the life saver. A few seconds later, I was under water. I swam towards the surface. The water was freezing! But where was Bailey?

"Bailey! Where are you?"

Very faintly I heard her respond. "Cody... i'm.. over.. here" *cough*

I swam in the direction of her voice. I saw her, barely able to keep her head above the water. Just as I was a few feet away from her, she disappeared under the water.

"Bailey!" I got to where she went under and dove. I swam down, feeling for her. I was about to give up when I felt a hand. I grabbed on and swam to the surface. I made sure her head was above the water. She was unconscious, pale, and barely breathing. I made sure the life saver was around her. But how long does she have?

I had no sense of time, and I was getting sleepy. I forced myself to stay awake, making sure to hold on to the life saver.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt the life saver slowly being pulled up. I grabbed on.

Once we got to the top, I realized how cold I was. My hands were numb, my feet were numb, everything was numb.

Then, everything went black.

-SLOD-SLOD-SLOD-

No one's POV-

Two days later, Cody woke up, lying in a bed in the infirmary. He tried to sit up, but his head hurt too much. He groaned in pain, and lay back down. He was wondering about Bailey when the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Mr. Martin. My name is Dr. Gallager. I have a few things to tell you about your condition. You are pretty well of except you have a slightly broken arm from the impact and a bad cold from staying in the frigid water too long."

Cdy tried to talk, but he had to clear his throat a few times. "What about Bailey? Is she alright?"

Dr. Gallager smiled. "She's doing fine. If you hadn't kept her head above water and stayed alert and awake, she could be in much worse condition. She has a bad cold but it should be fine in a few days. She has a scar from where the locket she was wearing pressed hard into her chest. But otherwise she's fine. She'll be able to leave tomorrow. You can leave today. Visiting hours are from 1-6 pm. I'll go get your release form."

The doctor left, leaving Cody, laying in bed.

-SLOD-SLOD-SLOD-

A day later, he went to visit Bailey. She was getting released today. He walked over to her bed, smiling at her. "Hey beautiful," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

-JESSE-JESSIE-JESSIE-

**Jessie's POV-**

I was packing for the cruise when I started coughing. I hope I wasn't coming down with something. I went to the doctor, but he said all I had was a cold.

I went back, and finished packing.

-JESSIE-JESSIE-JESSIE-

A few days later, we took the helicopter to the port where the S.S Tipton was docking. We stood and waited for the S.S Tipton. Actually, no one was standing. Luke was running around, screaming. Ravi was playing with his lizard and Zuri was playing with Millie. And Emma... wait, where's Emma?

"Emma! Emma! Where are you?" I shouted as the S.S Tipton pulled into the dock.

She came toward us, with about 15 bags in her hand.

"What were you doing Emma? I told you to stay here."

"Uh... I was off shopping, isn't it obvious? I need new clothes."

"But you already have..." I trailed off, looking at her 7 suitcases. "Never mind."

We all boarded the cruise ship, to the awaiting...

"Welcome aboard the S.S Tipton. My name is Mr. Moseby. You look familiar..." Mr. Moseby said.

"Hi, I'm Jessie, the Ross's nanny. This is Ravi, Emma, Zuri and..." I said, pointing at each of them in turn.

All of a sudden there was a crash. Luke and a blond boy were standing by a broken vase, a baseball in the other boy's hand.

"ZACKARY MARTIN!" Mr. Moseby said, furious. "What have I told you about playing baseball on this ship?"

"Not to do it?" Zack said.

"That's right. Now, who is you friend."

"Um... That would be Luke. Sorry about him." Turning toward Luke I said, "Luke! Why would you think it's ok to play baseball on a cruise ship?"

"Relax Jessie. No one was hurt."

I glared at him. Sighing, he turned toward Zack, said "See you later," then looked at Mr. Moseby. "Sorry about the vase."

Mr. Moseby looked like he was trying not to yell and said, "Don't let it happen again."

Turning towards the rest of us, he said, "Let me show you guys your room. AHHH!"

Ravi came towards us, with Mrs. Kipling on a leash. "Sorry, Mrs. Kipling is just saying hello."

Mr. Moseby calmed himself down and walked away, leaving us to get settled in our rooms.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) Again, sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I'll update again ASAP<p>

~r5 is my life


	11. Author's Note- Important Update

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
